My Bloody Valentine
by Journeybabe
Summary: This is a Journey fanfic. I'm not too great at doin summaries so just read please!
1. Default Chapter

I've never posted a fanfic on here, so if I do something wrong, please bear with me! I don't own any of these characters, blah, blah, blah…

            Courtney Mathews Quartermaine came through the door of her apartment which she shared with her husband AJ. It wasn't much but they managed. Outside it continued to pour, the deafening sound of thunder could be heard and blinding flashes of light could be seen. The apartment was dim, the only light given was from candles that had been lit. She also noticed the red rose petals spread throughout the room and on the table where a dinner had been set. There was a note set in the middle of the table, she picked it up and read it to herself.

            _Courtney,_

_This is to our first Valentine's Day together. I love you._

_            AJ_

"And hopefully our last" she thought to herself. She hated him, he wasn't her husband, maybe leagally, but not in her heart. Her heart belonged to another. He had betrayed her time and time again, but she had refused to believe what everyone had said. She didn't mean to fall into the arms of another, it was something that just happened, at a very vunerable point in time, when her 'loving husband' was no where to be found. Courtney later found he was paying off her ex-boss to stalk her, and instead of running to AJ, she ran to his brother Jason, who was the only one she ever felt that safe with. AJ had come home one day and found them together, angry, he left for several days before returning when she claimed she had ended things with him and told him she loved him and not Jason. The truth was she hadn't, and only chose to stay with AJ because he threatened to tell her brother & Jason's boss, Sonny Corinthos, that they were having an affair behind his back. He also threatened to testify against Jason in his murder trial. But they had now found evidence that Jason was not guilty and he was cleared of all charges. She would now have to either tell Sonny about their affair herself or stay married to AJ to keep his mouth shut. 

            "Hey beautiful" she cringed at his voice, she turned, he had come from the bedroom, forcing a smile she replied "hey…I can't believe you did this…for me" he came closer and put his hands on her arms "of course, you are my wife" she was disgusted with his touch, it made her want to hurl. He went to plant a kiss on her cheek and he pulled away, he paused, then nodded and said "So…let us eat" "well, um, let me go clean up first okay?" She would do anything to get away from him right now, she felt miserable and needed to at least feel a little better before she had to play the loving wife role. 

            While in the bathroom there was a loud thunder followed by a flash of light, which took her by surprise. She got an eerie feeling, she wanted Jason right now, not AJ. 

AJ was looking around the apartment when he too heard the thunder and saw the flash of light, the candles eerily blew out after the window flew open and as he went to get the light switch, he noticed a taller form standing in the doorway of the bedroom "Courtney?" Another flash of light came across the room and he got a glimpse of the intruder, his cold eyes burning into him, "Jason" he said with disgust. "You aren't going to hurt her anymore…" the next flash came and the only thing AJ noticed this time was the gun that was pointed at him. 

_Oh my love…please don't cry, _

_I'll wash my bloody hands, and,_

_We'll start a new life…_

            Courtney brought a tissue to her cheek, wiping away the black marks left from her mascara, but she froze when several shots were heard. 

_I ripped out, his throat,_

_And called you on the telephone,_

_To take off, my disguise,_

_Just in time to hear you cry,_

_When you, _

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine,_

_The night he died_

She could barely see anything, her hand went to the wall and reached for the switch, light filled the room and her gaze fell upon her husband, on the floor in a pool of his own blood. "Courtney" she jumped when a hand touched her shoulder "GET AWAY FROM ME!" "Courtney! It's me! It's me!" she recognized the voice and turned around "Jason!" she fell into his arms and after a few seconds he pulled away "we need to get out of here" a realization sunk in as he looked into her eyes, she looked back at AJ and then returned to him "I couldn't let him hurt you anymore, I love you Courtney, I love you, he was going to kill you tonight" she gave a confused expression "what?" "I'll explain it to you later, we just need to get out of here" 

_ You mourn the death,_

_Of your bloody valentine,_

_One last time,_

_Singin__',_

_Oh my love,_

_Please don't cry, _

_I'll wash my bloody hands and,_

_We'll start a new life,_

_I don't know much at all,_

_I don't know wrong from right,_

_All I know is,_

_That I love you tonight_

"But Jason…" "come on…" He killed him, and the police were sure to come soon, she shook her head and took his hand as they climbed out the bedroom onto the fire escape. 

_There was police and,_

_Flashy lights,_

_The rain came down so hard that night_

The faint sound of sirens could be heard, he jumped down at the last flight and put his arms up to catch her, she jumped and she waited for his signal. The sirens got louder as her heart was pounding harder, they saw the lights and he motioned for her to turn around and head to the other side of the alley. 

_And the,_

_Headlines read,_

_A lover died,_

_No tale tell heart was left to find,_

_When you,_

_You mourn the death,_

_Of your bloody valentine,_

_The night he died,_

They made it to his motorcycle and he handed her a helmet as they climbed on, she barely had any time to put it on, much less tie it before he sped off into the lone streets out of Port Charles.

_You mourn the death, _

_Of your bloody valentine,_

_One last time,_

_Singin__',_

_Oh my love, _

_Please don't cry,_

_I'll wash my bloody hands, and,_

_We'll start a new life,_

_I don't know much at all,_

_I don't know wrong from right,_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

She held on tight to his leather jacket, the rain felt like bullets on herungloved hands. She couldn't look back, but she no longer heard any sirens, relieved that they got out just in time. They were leaving Port Charles, the place she had called home for some time now, tears fell down her face, she didn't know what was in store for them, she was quite confused really, what did Jason mean when he said he was going to kill her tonight?

_He dropped you off,_

_I followed him home,_

_Then I , stood outside his bedroom window,_

_Standing over him,_

_He begged me not to do,_

_What I knew, _

_I had to do,_

_Cause I'm so in love with you,_

_Oh my love,_

_Please don't cry,_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and,_

_We'll start a new life,_

_I don't know much at all,_

_I don't know wrong from right,_

_All I know is that I love you tonight,_

_Tonight…_

Song: My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte


	2. chptr2

            AH! I know I haven't written in a while! I had testing this week and I've been doings schoolwork like mad, just haven't at all found the time to do anything else. On top of everything, my horse got kicked in the leg by another horse and I thought she had a broken leg and that we would have to put her down and I couldn't sell her and BLAH! It's just been very hectic. So here it is, sorry it's short, please R&R!

Sarah

They had driven all night and all morning, the farther they got from Port Charles the lighter the rain got and when they reached a forest, Jason pulled off the road and stopped the bike. Courtney got off, slowly; she ached from being on the bike for so long. She pulled the strap and pealed off the helmet, shaking her head and wringing out her hair. "Where are we?" these were the first words spoken since they had left the apartment. "On our way to Canada…" she nodded and looked around. There was an awkward silence between them, she didn't know what to say really. "I'm sorry I brought this on you." She looked at him, "so what did you mean when you said he was going to kill m?" His eyes fell for a moment and then returned to her big blue eyes, which were awaiting an answer "He found out about us." "What?" "I don't know how, but he found out about us and he approached me yesterday morning, he knew about our loft and everything. He told me that it promised to be a Valentine's Day to remember, and that if he couldn't have your heart, no one would." Her hand came to her forehead and her eyes became filled with tears, he got up and took her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest "What did I marry? Why didn't I listen to everyone? I'm so sorry Jason" "You have nothing to be sorry about Courtney." 

            They stood that way for several minutes, "We shouldn't stay here too long" he said, pulling away "We need to get to Canada before they start putting the pieces to the puzzle together" he was right, they were both missing and it wouldn't take long for people to notice. "So…Canada…what are we going to do when we get there?" "I have a plane, we'll take it to Spain. We'll have new I.D.s and everything. Brenda now has a place there." She was surprised "Where did you find the time to get us new I.D.s? Wait, Brenda?" 'BRENDA?!' She thought to herself, his ex-wife? They were going to stay with his ex-wife?' "That's not important, and yes Brenda, she shouldn't mind, now we should get going." She was starving but chose not to say anything, they did need to get out of here, she picked up the helmet off of the back of the bike and slid it on, climbed behind Jason and wrapped her arms around him. They sped off back onto the road. 

            Both were relieved when they had no trouble crossing the border, the police still hadn't caught on, which left them with more time to get out of the country. Courtney got off of the bike first, again taking her helmet off and setting it on the bike, "I didn't know you had a jet" looking at him curiously. "Yeah, it's a little smaller than Sonny's but pretty much the same" "and, who's going to fly it?" "I would but it can't stay in Spain, so I have a pilot" "Can you trust him?" "Of course." He smiled and brushed a hair from her face, "you have nothing to be worried about okay?" He bent down and kissed her as the pilot was approaching them "Mr. Morgan…" he began "your plane is ready" "Thank you". They boarded the jet and were soon on their way to Europe.

            ~On the plane~

            Courtney was seated comfortably on the plush couch while Jason was talking to the pilot in the cockpit, she picked up the glass holding her water and to a sip, her hand shook a little, she couldn't help but be nervous. Jason walked in and announced "We should be there in a few hours" she nodded, stood up and gave a half smile "What's wrong?" He questioned, stepping closer "I guess I'm just not too comfortable flying" "There's a bed in the back, maybe you should get some rest" "Yeah, I think I'm going to…you should too" "Nah…I'm fine, you go ahead" "Jason, you drove all night, you need some rest" he paused for a minute "I'll come in there in a little alright?" "You better" she said then planted a kiss on him before heading to the back to lay down, this would be the first time she slept since the night before last. 

            Jason had been roaming through the plane for a few hours now, checking up on Courtney every once in a while, pouring a drink for himself, the police had to of put the pieces together by now about the murder, the only question was how long it would take for them to figure out where they had gone. All they needed to do now was land in Spain, get off and get to Brenda's and they would be in the clear…for now. He made his way to the cockpit to see where they were "We are over Portugal now Mr. Morgan." "Thanks" he turned around and downed the last of his drink, returning to the back, he had promised Courtney he would be there when she woke up, they would be there shortly. He slipped into bed with her, careful not to wake her and watched her sleep the rest of the way until it was time to land. "Courtney? Sweetie?" He brushed a few blonde locks from her face and kissed her forehead as she began to stir "Yeah?" "It's just about time to land" she stretched and sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around, "Thanks" she said "I needed that" he smiled and they got up and went into the lounge area and prepared for landing.

            ~1 hour later~

            Again, they had no problems, Jason paid the pilot and instructed him to stop a few other places in Europe and then go to the Caribbean where he would leave the plane on the island if he got that far. Courtney was looking down at her new I.D., she was now Amanda Greer and Jason was Bradley Donahue, two Americans from Arizona, Amanda, a former secretary/book keeper/waitress and Bradley a small businessman, just two people looking for some adventure. They were on their way to Brenda's, Courtney wasn't too happy, she would rather jump off of the cliff that her house sat on over looking the ocean than stay with her. "It's only going to be for a few days" Jason said, looking over to her, he could read what she was thinking, "Yeah" she said, "Are you sure she is going to be okay with it? I mean, she's not going to go say anything right?" "She won't, and I called her after we got off of the plane and told her we were coming" she shook her head and looked at the home they were approaching, it was beautiful, it matched the sunset that glittered over the water, warm and inviting, peaceful. 

            They pulled into the drive and got out, walking up to the door, which Brenda soon opened "Jason!" She ran over to him and briefly hugged him, then looked to Courtney and smiled "Hi Courtney" in return, Courtney gave a half smile. "So, what are you doing in Italy? You were really short with me on the phone." Jason nodded "Yeah, I'm sorry, um…I think we should talk about this inside" "Okay" Brenda motioned for her butler to get their bags as they entered the house. The entrance was open, the floor and staircase was a lighter marble, twisting up a wall off to the side disappearing into the roof, to the left, partially hidden by the staircase was an open office and to the right it opened up into the living room, which from there the dining room was a step up on the far side, with sliding glass doors and large windows that showed off the beautiful view. Everything was white and beige, oil paintings of fruits, marketplaces and oceans were hung, large and small, vases of different sizes here and there, the furniture were medium to light beiges and the carpet white. Everything was open, warm and inviting. The slender brunette smiled and motioned for them to sit, in the middle a tray with tea, cheese and crackers had been set on the marble and glass table. "Nice place" Jason said seating himself next to Courtney on the loveseat. "Thanks to you…now, why is it that you are here, I mean, not to be rude or anything, just wondering why so sudden." Jason looked to Courtney, then returned to Brenda "umm…something happened back in Port Charles, we needed to get out…look, I don't want to drag you farther into this mess then I already am, but please, you can't tell ANYONE about us, our whereabouts, or anything, not Sonny, not Jax, NO ONE" she was catching onto what was going on and nodded "Okay, Okay, your safe here, I rarely ever have visitors so you won't have to worry about that, you can stay here as long as you like." "Thank you" he said and Courtney followed with a "Yes, thank you so much" "No problem, you can have any bedrooms up there, except for mine of course…hey, when was the last time you guys ate?" They looked at each other "I take it not since you left town right? Well you're in luck because I was just starting dinner when you called, lobster spaghetti good for you?" "Yes, thank you so much again Brenda." Jason said and all three stood up "Well, make yourselves at home in the meantime".


End file.
